Cross vehicular assemblies incorporating ducts for a vehicular air distribution system suitable for fabrication from thermal plastic material have been disclosed in the past. Such ducts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,964 (Van Kirk-issued Dec. 20, 1988) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,760 (Van Kirk et al.-issued Mar. 14, 1989).
Vehicular knee bolsters also have been disclosed in the past. For example, a knee bolster for a glove compartment incorporating some plastic parts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,649 (Ikeda et al.-issued May 5, 1987).
Vehicular beams extending over substantially the entire width of a passenger compartment for defining air supply channels and for supporting an instrument panel and an airbag also have been disclosed in the past. One such beam is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,568 (Paefgen et al.-issued Jul. 26, 1988).
In spite of the improvements described in the foregoing patents, there is no known plastic cross vehicular assembly with reinforcing knee bolsters, defining air distribution ducts and supporting an instrument panel. In the past, such a multifunctional assembly used steel reinforcements or frames. The use of steel reinforcements or frames increases weight, the difficulty of assembly and the probability of squeaks and rattles.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved plastic cross vehicular assembly for reinforcing knee bolsters, defining ducts for an air distribution system and supporting an instrument panel that decreases weight, costs and the probability of squeaks and rattles, while increasing reliability and ease of assembly.